Wake Up
by DamnPanda
Summary: After a night on the town Seth and Dean go back to Dean's apartment. Dean wants to sleep but Seth has other ideas.


Wake Up

**A/N: WARNING RANDOM PWP ONESHOT FOR DEAN/SETH. I'D LIKE TO THANK JAMIE FOR MY INSPIRATION CUASE, DAMN. DON'T OWN DEAN OR SETH. **

"No," he heard Seth drunken voice, breaking him out of his approaching slumber. Dean looked at him with sleepy eyes, and Seth continued, "yous not awowed to sweep!" Dean's head was not with him in that moment but he felt himself being pulled up from the floor. Maybe it was because of the fact that he had spent the night out on the town with Seth after their match and his body was worn, or that he was seconds from sleep that Seth was able to get him off of the floor.

There was no time to react as he was shoved into his own bathroom, stumbling back. He was clearly shocked that Seth was capable of any of thing, but also a bit aroused by it. _That's the alcohol, _Dean though in the back of his head, considering the only reason for being at his place was an attempted game of "You show me yours and I'll show you mine" being thwarted by the bartender. He slammed back into the shower door that fell to the ground with a shatter.

"Oops," Seth giggled out drunkenly as he moved to shove Dean harder into the shower, turning on the cold water. "I…. I pay for dat lay….lay ter yea," he giggled out some more watching as a scowl started to form on Dean's face, "dun look at me like dat, so rude."

Between being tired and drunk, Dean was feeling rather pissed off. His back was pressed up against the wall, trying to contain his anger, simply because Seth was just being so giggly. He shivered at the cold water and watched sleepily as Seth reached for his body wash, _okay weird? _He shuddered as he felt the combination of Seth's hand lathering him up through his tight fitting black t-shirt, waking up a bit more. Seth Rollins was legitimately bathing him but he was still fully clothed, he wasn't certain in his mind if it was supposed to be intimate or if Seth was just too far gone to know what he was doing. Before he could even control the noises that came from him a small groan came from his lips.

Seth giggled at the sound of the groan from Dean, pushing back his hair, not even caring that the soap could get into his eyes. He looked up at Dean and smirked, "You... you like showa time? You wakin' up… we can plays again, hm hm?" Seth was only there because he wanted to make sure that Dean wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he didn't want a lonely night.

Dean smirked at Seth's question, looking down at him pushing back his soaked hair. His eyes met the other man's eyes, moving down to kiss him softly. "If … You wanna play, we can play," he muttered out against his lips, kissing again. He gripped on his hair roughly from behind and kissed him with more passion pressing him against the back wall of the shower.

It didn't take long for Dean and Seth to be rid of their clothes, and the smaller man was pressed up against the wall. Dean thrust into him roughly looking at him, as Seth legs wrapped around him holding Dean close to him. Seth screamed out in pleasure as Dean reached a pace that faster than what he had ever experienced before. His hand had moved to his harden cock, trying to mimic the pace that Dean set.

"Fuck, J… Jon," Seth shuddered out as he felt a familiar bubble in his gut, almost ready to explode with pleasure. The words rang in Dean's ears as he grabbed harshly at Seth's ass, thrusting harder and harder, groaning loudly as he found himself climaxing harshly into the man. Seth screamed out again louder than before, "Fuck Jon," as he climaxed, coating Dean's stomach with a stream of his release.

Dean pulled out of the man putting Seth back down on shaking, wobbly legs as he turned away from him cleaning off any sign of Seth release on him. He smirked as Seth's head fell on to Dean's shoulder nuzzling into it, "I … jusss wanted … ta make yous wake up. Fuck."

Dean chuckled at his words, "well you got what you wanted you fucking bitch." He looked over at the glass on the floor, "and I'm holding to you saying that you are gonna pay for a new shower door."


End file.
